


A Different Anniversary

by winter_soldierr



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_soldierr/pseuds/winter_soldierr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy comes home to an unexpected anniversary celebration. </p>
<p>(This is a 100% pure fluff one-shot. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Anniversary

“Oh Haaaarleeey, I’m hoooome!” 

Ivy stood expectantly in the doorway to their spacious yet cozy apartment, arms outstretched, bracing herself for Harley’s typical tackle-hug. Harley usually arrived home before her and they had developed this habit- a silly little domestic habit that made Ivy fall more in love with her every day.

“Harley?” Ivy called out. 

Something felt very, very wrong. Half the lights were off and there was no sound. Usually Harley kept the TV or radio on at all times.

Ivy dropped her bag by the door and stepped forward. “Harley? Are you home?”

Silence. 

“Harley, is this another joke?”

No answer.

Ivy sighed. She wasn’t easily scared but when it came to Harley...well, she worried a lot, given Harley’s history. Harley could handle herself, Ivy knew that, but she always feared that one day someone would come looking for vengeance and all of Harley’s wit and skill wouldn’t be enough. 

A shuffling sound came from the kitchen. Ivy’s shoulders relaxed slightly, then tensed again. If Harley was here, in the kitchen, then why hadn’t she said hello?

Ivy kept her stance ready to fight as she approached the kitchen door. Candles burned low along the counter and dining room table. Every other available space was crowded with flowers- roses that were red, pink, white, and yellow. On top of the oven sat a platter of chili hot dogs- Harley’s favorite food- next to an ornately decorated cake. The green icing was arranged to look like clusters of leaves and vines across the entire cake, a feat that must have taken hours to achieve. 

And there, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Harley. Her hair was pulled back in two French braids and woven with tiny white flowers.

“Harley,” Ivy said. “What on earth is going on?”

“Happy anniversary!” Harley grinned.

“Anniversary?” Ivy shook her head. “If I remember correctly, I first asked you out late in the year. There was snow. Our anniversary isn’t until December.”

“This is a different anniversary,” Harley said. “This is the day ya first kissed me. Don’t ya remember?”

Of course Ivy remembered. She remembered how soft Harley’s lips were, how fast her heart raced when she leaned in to kiss Harley. She hadn’t even asked her out at that point, had simply kissed her impulsively. She remembered how Harley had smiled in the middle of the kiss, had whispered  _ “it’s about damn time, don’t ya think?” _

She had said the same thing when Ivy asked her on a real date. The memories made Ivy smile and Harley grinned wider upon seeing her happiness.

“We’ve never celebrated this day before, Harl,” Ivy said. “Not that I’m opposed to eating chili dogs and cake but, why?”

“Well, I did say this was a  _ different anniversary _ for a reason!” Harley reached into her pocket. Slowly, she came to where Ivy was standing and knelt down. 

“Pamela Isley…” Harley started. “You are jus’ about the best thing to ever happen to me. You kiss me first thing every mornin’ and last thing every evenin’. You love me when I’m silly and when I’m sad. You are, without a doubt, the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with.”

From her pocket, Harley held up a thin silver ring. In the center was a small gem, deep green, that glinted in the low light.

“So Pam-a-lamb, will ya marry me?” Harley asked.

Ivy didn’t bother answering. She swooped down on Harley and kissed her hard, laughing and smiling. Harley kissed her back and pulled her close. When Ivy sat back, her hands planted on either side of Harley’s shoulders, she sighed and said, “It’s about damn time, don’t you think?”

Harley laughed and kissed her again.

  
  
  



End file.
